Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie/Staffel 6
Dieser Artikel beleuchtet und listet die Unterschiede zwischen der sechstem Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage A Dance with Dragons und der unveröffentlichten Romanvorlage The Winds of Winter, aus der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Prinzipiell lässt sich über die sechste Staffel der Serie sagen, dass sie massiv Inhalte aus den Romanen vorwegnehmen oder abändern wird. Viele Ereignisse, die in der Vorlage noch nicht geschehen sind, könnten daher in der sechsten Staffel erfolgen, wobei es umgekehrt auch nicht heißen muss, dass Inhalte der Serie in den Romanen geschehen werden. Die Rote Frau *Roose Bolton droht Ramsay in der Vorlage nie damit, dass er seinen ehelichen Sohn mit Walda Frey ihm vorziehen würde. Tatsächlich erwähnt er gegenüber Theon an einer Stelle, dass er glaubt, Ramsay würde das Kind präventiv ermorden, was Lord Bolton relativ gelassen nimmt. *Theon und Jeyne Pool, deren Handlungsstrang in der Serie an Sansa vergeben wurde, treffen nie auf Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn, sondern auf Stannis' Armee. Das Schiksal von Theon ist am Ende von A Dance with Dragons ungewiss, George R.R. Martin hat aber bereits ein Kapitel aus dem noch nicht veröffentlichten The Winds of Winter veröffentlicht, in dem Theon sein Gefangener ist. **Theons und Sansas Flucht vor den Boltonmännern erinnert an Theons Fluchtversuch in A Dance with Dragons mit Kyra aus Grauenstein. Die Flucht von Theon und Kyra, die durch den Fluss Tränenwasser waten, anschließend hatte Kyra Theon aus Dankbarkeit geküsst. Da das ganze eine Falle Ramsays war, werden sie am Morgen von Hunden eingeholt. Sie beschließen sich zu trennen, jedoch will Kyra dies nicht. *In den Romanen leben Fürst Doran Martell, sein Sohn Trystan, Areo Hotah und Maester Caleotte allesamt noch. Auch wenn es möglich ist, dass sie im Verlaufe der Bücher noch sterben, werde sie vermutlich - wenn überhaupt - sicherlich ein anderes Ende nehmen. Anders als in der Serie täuscht Fürst Doran in den Romanen nur vor, sich auf ein Bündnis mit den Lennisters einzulassen und weiht die Sandschlangen und seine Erbin Arianne Martell, deren Rolle in der Vorlage teilweise auf Ellaria Sand übertragen wurde, in seine Pläne ein, worauf sie mit ihm kooperieren und sein Spiel mit den Lennisters mitspielen. **Im Gegensatz zu der Serie ist Doran Martell auch in Essos unterwegs gewesen und hat die Freien Städt besucht, wenn auch nicht in so ausschweifendem Maße wie sein Bruder Oberyn. Dorans Leibgardist Aero Hotah kam nach Dorne, als Doran seine Frau Mellario von Norvos ehelichte, die er dort kennengelernt hatte. **Offiziell besteht Dorans Plan darin, seinen Sohn Quentyn mit Daenerys Targaryen zu verheiraten und die Dynastie der Targaryens wiederherzustellen. Daneben existieren unter Fans noch andere Theorien zu einem "Dornischen Masterplan", mit den Fürst Doran die Lennisters systematisch entmachten will. **Anders als in der Serie ist Ellaria Sand grundsätzlich gegen den Einsatz von Gewalt und Rache gegen die Lennisters, da sich die Spirale immer weiter drehen würde und ihre jüngsten Töchter im Nachhinein getötet werden würden, wenn sie ihre Schwestern rächen. **Zwar werden Bastarde in Dorne wesentlich weniger benachteiligt als auf dem restlichen Festland von Westeros, dass sich die anderen Lords der Region der Herrschaft von Ellaria Sand und ihren Töchtern unterwerfen, nachdem diese das Fürstenhaus ausgelöscht haben, erscheint jedoch mehr als fragwürdig. *Arya Stark ist blind, jedoch ist sie nicht aus dem Tempelleben vom Haus von Schwarz und Weiß ausgeschlossen, muss Tempelarbeiten erledigen und nicht muss dauerhaft auf der Straße leben, wie es die Serie suggeriert. Damit sie ihr Augenlicht zurückerhält muss sie dem Gütigen Mann drei wichtige Neuigkeiten erzählen und so geht sie überall in der Stadt Betteln. Mit der Zeit lernt sie dadurch auch durch die Augen eines Katers zu sehen und trainiert ihre Leibwechslerfähigkeit. *Daenerys wird in den Bergen nicht von Khal Moros Khalasar aufgefunden, sondern von Khal Jhaqo einem von Khal Drogos ehemaligen Ko. Nach dem Drogo vom Pferd fällt, ist Jhaqo einer der vielen, die sich zum Khal erheben und ein Teil von Drogos Khalasars für sich beansprucht. Mago, der Drogo in der Serie herausfordert und stirbt schließt sich ihm als Blutreiter an. Khal Moro tritt in den Büchern kurz mit seinem Sohn Rhogoro auf. Er ist auf dem Fest anwesend, als Daenerys Vermählung mit Drogo in Pentos bekannt gemacht wird. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 12: Stinker I (Theon I) - Theon erinnert sich wie er mit Kyra aus Grauenstein entkommen. Jedoch misslingt die Flucht und es ist eine Falle Ramsay, da sie am Morgen von den Hunden eingeholt werden. *Kapitel 45: Das blinde Mädchen (Arya I) - Arya geht selbstständig überall in Braavos betteln um drei Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, die sie dem Gütigen Mann im Tausch für ihre Sehkraft erhält. Zuhause * Hodors wahrer Name wurde in der Serie von "Walder" zu "Wylis" geändert. Vermutlich geschah dies aus Abgrenzung zu Walder Frey und seinen Söhnen und Enkeln, damit die Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer die Charaktere nicht verwechseln. * In den Romanen blieb es bislang immer offen, ob Balon Graufreud Opfer eines Unfalles war oder ob er direkt oder indirekt durch die Hand seines Bruders Euron starb. Asha Graufreud - die zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Balon jedoch nicht auf Peik ist - vermutet in der Vorlage allerdings einen Zusammenhang zwischen Balons Tod und Eurons Rückkehr auf die Eiseninseln. Die vermutlich größte Änderung an Balons Tod ist, dass er in den Romanen als zweiter der fünf Könige stirbt und Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark und Stannis Baratheon ihn allesamt überleben. * Bei dem Priester, der bei Balons Bestattung zu Asha spricht, handelt es sich um einen weiteren Bruder Lord Balons - Aeron Graufreud. Dieser tauft Theon bei seiner Ankunft auf den Eiseninseln, was in der zweiten Staffel der Serie allerdings von einem namenlosen Nebencharakter getan wird. Mit Ausnahme von Victarion Graufreud treten damit alle Onkel von Theon und Asha in der Serie auf, wobei Victarion im von HBO für die erste Staffel erstellten Stammbaum genannt wurde und damit in Serienkanon zumindest existiert. * In den Büchern trägt Euron eine Augenklappe über dem linken Auge. * Tommen weiß nichts von Cerseis Demütigungen. * Theon hat nie Reue für seine Taten gezeigt. Auch nicht für die Ermordung der Müllersjungen an Bran und Rickons Stelle. Auch hat er nie jemanden vom Überleben der Stark-Brüder erzählt. * Jaime hat weder dem Hohen Spatz noch sonst jemandem erzählt, dass er es war, der Tyrion aus dem Gefängnis befreut hat. * Haus Glauer hat Tiefwald Motte nicht zurück erobert. Stannis Baratheon hat dies für sie auf Jon Schnees Rat getan und dabei Asha Graufreud gefangen genommen. * Nicht Tyrion, sondern Quentin Martell geht in die Katakomben um die Drachen zu befreien. Dabei wird er von Rhaegal lebendig verbrannt. * In den Büchern wird der Thron der Eiseninseln als Meersteinstuhl bezeichnet, nicht Salzthron. * Wun Wun tötet jemanden, indem er ihn gegen eine Mauer schlägt. Dies geschieht jedch vor Jon Schnees Ermodung. * Die Drachen hören nicht auf zu fressen, während Daenerys Abwesenheit. * Eidbrecher *Im Buch wurde Kleinjon Umber auf der Roten Hochzeit getötet, als er König Robb schützen will. Großjon Umber ist nicht anwesend und lebt. Rickon Stark und Osha wurden nie an Ramsey Bolton ausgeliefert. *Samwell Tarly hat dei Schwester und nicht nur eine. *Der kleine Sam bleibt an der Mauer zurück, da Jon Schnee Goldy gezwungen hat Manke Rayders an seiner statt mitzunehmen, aus Furcht Mankes Sohn würde von Melisandre geopfert werden. *Der Kampf am Turm der Freude, erscheint in einem Fiebertraum von Ned Stark, während er im Kerker von Königsmund gefagen gehalten wird. *In den Büchern war Ser Gerold Hohenturm bereits ein älterer Mann. Außerdem waren es drei und nicht nur zwei Brüder der Königsgarde dort. Ser Oswell Whent ist das dritte Mitglied. *In den Büchern kämpft Arthur Dayn nur mit dem Familienschwert Dämmerung , dessen Träger als Schwert des Morgens bezeichnet wird. Von zwei Schwertern ist nie die Rede. *Niemand stellt jemals Jaimes Recht in Frage im Kleinen Rat zu sitzen. Dies tut er auch nur sehr ungern und er beteiligt sich kaum, da ihn Politik langweilt. *Olenna Tyrell war nie Teil des Kleinen Rats. *Walder Frey steht nicht auf Aryas Todesliste. *Osha, Rickon und Struppel gehen nach Skagos und nicht zu den Umbers. *Pycelle ist dagegen, dass Qyburn zu einem Lord ernannt wird und nicht zu seinem Titel als Meister der Flüstere. Das Buch des Fremden *Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Daenerys in den Büchern nicht feuerfest oder resistent gegen die enormen Temperaturen, sie zeigt lediglich wie viele Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen eine Affinität zur Wärme und Hitze. Daenerys überlebt das Feuer, welches sie für Khal Drogo entzündet und indem ihre Drachen erhält, laut George R.R. Martin wegen eines magischen Momentes, der sich seiner Meinung nach nicht wiederholen wird. Dafür opfert sie Mirri Maz Duur lebendig, die in den Romanen einen Zauber murmelt und damit vermutlich Blutmagie vollzieht.Interview mit George R.R. Martin von 1999 Hierzu kann angeführt werden, dass mehrere Targaryen, u.a. Daenerys Großvater/Urgroßvater Aegon V. Targaryen und dessen Sohn Duncan, in Sommerhall während eines Feuers umkommen, als sie versucht haben Dracheneier zum schlüpfen zu bringen. David Benioff und D. B. Weiss gehen wie im Featurette "Inside the Episode" allgemein aber davon aus, dass Daenerys eine Resistenz gegen Feuer besitzt, welches sie auch in der Episode "Eine goldene Krone" etablieren. *Sansa, Brienne und Podrick waren nie auf der Schwarzen Festung, stattdessen ist Jayne Pool, die immer noch vorgibt Arya zu sein, auf dem Weg dorthin. *Keiner der Sklavenmeister reist nach Meereen zu Verhandlungen, stattdessen reist Hizdahr zo Loraq nach Yunkai. Das Tor *Obwohl in den Büchern Jeyne Pool anstelle von Sansa zu den Boltons geschickt wird und Petyr Baelish dabei nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt und im Namen der Lennisters handelt, dürfte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er in etwa wusste, was Ramsay dem Mädchen antut. Laut den Produzenten der Serie hat der Serien-Petyr allerdings wirklich nichts über die Neigungen Ramsays gewusst und die Misshandlungen Sansas nicht erahnt. *Brynden Tully war in den Romanen nicht auf der Roten Hochzeit, da er von Robb Stark auf Schnellwasser zurückgelassen wurde, um die Burg zu halten. Dementsprechend musste er sie in den Büchern auch nicht erst von den Freys zurückerobern, wie in der Serie, sondern hielt sich seit den Ereignissen auf den Zwillingen durchgehend dort auf. *Die Entstehungsgeschichte der Gesichtslosen Männer wurde in den Romanen bislang nicht so explizit erwähnt. Anders als in der Serie ist es aber unwahrscheinlich, dass sie alleine für die Gründung von Braavos verantwortlich waren, wie es Jaqen H'ghar in der Folge sagt. *In einem vorab veröffentlichten Kapitel von The Winds of Winter nimmt Arya selbst an dem Theaterstück teil und spielt die Rolle von Sansa, um ihre Schauspielkünste zu verbessern und nicht, um eine Schauspielerin zu töten. Des Weiteren taucht in dem Stück auch nicht Eddard Stark als Figur auf. *Die Serie zeigt, dass Blatt an der Erschaffung des Nachtkönigs (der Mann, dem Blatt den Obsidiandolch in den Körper stößt, wird von Vladimir Furdik, dem Darsteller des Nachtkönigs, verkörpert) mitgewirkt hat. Dies würde bedeuten, dass die beiden mehrere tausend Jahre alt sind. Blatt ist in den Romanen nach eigenen Angaben etwa 200 Jahre alt und es schien in der Zeit der Helden mehrere Nachtkönige gegeben zu haben, die mehr oder weniger natürlich lange lebten und starben. *Das Königsthing der Eisenmänner läuft in der Romanvorlage in einigen Punkten anders ab: **Neben Asha und Euron Graufreud gibt es weitere Bewerber für die Wahl zum König der Eiseninseln - unter anderem Victarion Graufreud, einen weiteren Onkel von Theon und Asha, der aus der Serie herausgeschrieben wurde. Theon ist zudem nicht anwesend bei dem Königsthing, da er für tot gehalten wird und nach wie vor ein Gefangener auf Grauenstein ist. **Asha behauptet, dass die Eisenmänner „keine Spur in der Welt“ hinterlassen hätten und der restliche Adel des Reiches auf die Eisenmänner herabsehe. Tatsächlich hat Harren der Schwarze mit Harrenhal aber eine der bekanntesten und größten Festungen von Westeros erbauen lassen und die Eisenmänner haben teilweise über die Flusslande geherrscht, bevor die Targaryens kamen - etwas, das auch die Serie in der zweiten Staffel implementiert hatte. **In der Serie ist es nicht ganz klar, wo das Thing stattfindet. Während es in den Romanen auf der Insel Alt Wiek abgehalten wird, könnte es in der Serie auch auf Peik abgehalten worden sein. **Euron Graufreud gesteht in keinem der bisherigen Romane offen den Mord an seinem Bruder Balon, auch wenn Asha vermutet, dass er seine Finger im Spiel haben könnte. Dieses Geständnis wäre insofern ungünstig, da er sich dadurch nicht nur zum Königs- sondern auch zum Sippenmörder machen würde - etwas, das alle Religionen und Ethnien in Westeros scharf verurteilen. Daher würde der Roman-Euron auch nie offen äußern, dass er seinen Neffen und seine Nichte ermorden will, wie er es in der Serie nach seiner Krönung macht. Andererseits wurden die Eisenmänner der Serie bereits seit der zweiten Staffel anders dargestellt, als sie in den Romanen auftreten. Dagmer und die anderen Mitglieder von Theons Mannschaft beispielsweise hatten keine Probleme damit, ihn zu verraten - etwas, was die Roman-Eisenmänner niemals tun würden. **Eurons Abwesenheit auf den Eiseninseln geht in der Vorlage darauf zurück, dass er von seinem Bruder Balon verbannt wurde, da Euron sich an einem Salzweib ihres Bruders Victarion vergangen hatte. Da die Serie Victarion herausgeschrieben hat, wurde dieser Hintergrund ebenfalls entfernt. **Aeron tritt in der Folge als verhältnismäßig neutral auf und widerspricht Euron nicht einmal dann, als er offen sagt, ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen töten zu wollen und ihren Bruder Balon ermordet zu haben. In den Romanen ist Aeron ein Fanatiker, der Euron als gottlose Gefahr betrachtet und sich gegen ihn stellt. **Euron plant in der Serie den Bau der Eisernen Flotte. In den Büchern existiert diese bereits seit langem und wird von dessen Bruder Vicarion Graufreud befehligt. *Dass Bran Einfluss auf die Vergangenheit nehmen kann, wurde bereits in den Romanen angedeutet. In einer Vision sieht er seinen Vater vor dem Herzbaum von Winterfell und ruft seinen Namen, worauf Lord Eddard zu reagieren scheint. Hinzu kommt, dass Theon in A Dance with Dragons Brans Stimme vor dem Wehrholzbaum hört. Laut den Produzenten hat ihnen George R.R. Martin die Ursprungsgeschichte von Hodor erzählt, womit die Bran-Sequenzen der Folge - wie auch schon der Tod von Sharin Baratheon in der fünften Staffel - massiv Inhalte aus den noch nicht veröffentlichten Büchern der Reihe vorwegnehmen. Blut von meinem Blut *In den Büchern reist Sam bislang nicht mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn nach Hornberg. Folglich stiehlt er auch nicht das Schwert seines Vaters Herzbann. Sams Vater Randyll Tarly weilt zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Königsmund an der Seite seines Lehnsherren Maes Tyrell und dient als Justiziar des Reiches. Der Gebrochene * Bronn begleitet Jaime Lennister nicht in die Flusslande und verbleibt in Königsmund. * Im Buch führt Walders Erbe Ryman die Streitkräfte der Freys an, nicht Lothar und Walder Strom. * Der Einsatz von Edmure Tully als Druckmittel wird ausführlicher beschrieben. Ryman Frey lässt Edmure Tully vor den Toren von Schnellwasser mehrere Wochen lang auf einen Galgen stellen und droht damit Ser Brynden Tully, der jedoch nicht nachgibt. Als Jaime Lennister eintrifft und Ryman kritisiert, rechtfertigt er sein Vorgehen damit, dass die gleiche Taktik bei der Belagerung von Seegart funktioniert habe, als sein Sohn, der Schwarze Walder Patrek Mallister hinrichten lassen wollte, um Lord Jason Mallister zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Niemand *Belagerung von Schnellwasser: ** Die zeitliche Einordnung der Belagerung wird im Buch anders geschildert, hier findet sie unmittelbar nach der Roten Hochzeit statt. Somit sind Tywin Lennister und Roose Bolton noch am leben. ** In den Büchern trifft Brienne von Tarth erst nach erfolgreicher Einnahme Schnellwassers im Lager von Jaime ein. ** Bronn nimmt nicht an der Belagerung teil, da er sich in den Büchern in Königsmund bzw. auf Burg Schurwerth aufhält. ** Edmure Tully hat in den Büchern während der Belagerung noch keinen Erben, da Roslin zu der Zeit schwanger ist. Roslin betet dafür, dass es ein Mädchen wird, da sie glaube, dass Lord Walder danach keinen Grund mehr habe, Edmure am Leben zu lassen. ** Edmure Tully ist nach der Eroberung von Schnellwasser kein Gefangener der Freys. Jaime gewährt ihm, seiner Frau und seinem Kind sowie Schutz und Exil in Casterlystein. Nach der Belagerung wird Edmure als Gefangener nach Casterlystein gebracht während Roslin die Geburt ihres Kindes auf den Zwillingen abwarten soll, ehe sie ihn wiedersehen darf und nach Casterlystein gebracht wird. ** Brynden Tully stirbt nicht, da Edmure ihm die Flucht durch das Wassertor ermöglicht, während die Lennister-Soldaten in Schnellwasser einmarschieren. *In den Büchern ist Lord Beric Dondarrion zur Zeit der Belagerung von Schnellwasser bereits tot. Drei Tage nach der Roten Hochzeit wird Catelyn Starks Leiche von Arya Starks Nymeria aus dem Fluss gezogen. Aufgrund der Verwesung will Thoros von Myr dies erst verweigern, jedoch gibt Beric sein Leben für ihres und sie wird durch einen Kuss von ihm wiederbelebt. Sie wird als Lady Steinherz bekannt und führt die Bruderschaft ohne Banner an. Die Schlacht der Bastarde Die Winde des Winters *Pycelle wird nicht von Qyburns kleinen Vögeln ermordet, sondern von Varys selbst. Die Worte, die Qyburn kurz vor Pycelles Tod an ihn richtet, sind dieselben die Varys in den Büchern an Kevan Lennister richtet, kurz bevor dieser von Varys Vögelchen auf fast dieselbe Weise wie Pycelle in der Serie ermordet wird. *Der Hohenturm, auch Hoher Turm genannt, ist in den Büchern nur der Sitz des Hauses Hohenturm, während die Zitadelle ein Universitätsartiger Komplex in der Stadt ist, der entlang der Flussbänke gelegen ist. Jedoch wurde die Zitadelle von den Königen des Hohenturm gegründet. Die Rabeninsel, auf welcher u.a. die Weißen Raben gehalten werden, ist der älteste Teil des Komplexes und liegt nicht im Hohenturm selbst. *Die Art, mit der Arya die Söhne von Walder Frey in "Die Winde des Winters" tötet, nimmt Bezug auf den Rattenkoch, eine alte Legende der Nachtwache, die Bran in "Mhysa" erzählt hat. Es ist außerdem eine Anspielung an die Bücher, in denen drei Mitglieder des Hauses Frey auf dem Weg zu Ramsay Boltons Hochzeit mit der als Arya Stark ausgegebenen Jeyne Pool im Norden verschwinden. Lord Wyman Manderly serviert auf dieser Hochzeit anschließend drei große Pasteten. *Ellarias und Varys' Worte von "Rache, Gerechtigkeit und Feuer und Blut" stammen von Doran Martell in den Büchern. Dieser ist ein geheimer Targaryen-Loyalist und plante seine Tochter Arianne mit Viserys Targaryen und seinen Sohn Quentyn mit Daenerys Targaryen zu verheiraten. Er enthüllt Arianne, dass er Gesandte in die Sklavenbucht entsendet hat, um die Erfüllung seines "sehnlichsten Wunsches" vorzubereiten. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 40: Die Prinzessin im Turm (Arianne) - Arianne sitzt nach der misslungenen Entführung von Myrcella Baratheon sitzt Arianne in Isolation im Speerturm bis sie zu Doran Martell gebracht wird, dieser eröffnet ihr, dass sie mit Prinz Viserys Targaryen vermählt werden sollte, und ihr Bruder Quentyn nach Meereen aufgebrochen ist um die Pläne seines "sehnlichsten Wunsches" vorzubereiten: "Rache, Gerechtigkeit und Feuer und Blut". Folgende Kapitel des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Epilog - Varys erschießt erst Großmaester Pycelle und dann Kevan Lennister, jedoch ist Qyburns Dialog in der Serie Varys Worten an Kevan entnommen Einzelnachweise en:Differences between books and TV series - Season 6 Kategorie:Staffel 6